


Reclamation

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: Until Our Pieces Fit [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Ben Wa Balls, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gloves, Group Sex, Humiliation, Impact Play, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Public Sex, Restraints, Riding Crops, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Scene Planning, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, St. Andrew's Cross, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: It has taken over a year of rebuilding themselves and their relationship, but the General is finally ready to step back into the world—this time with Kylo at his side as his partner.  Together, they have built the Supremacy from the ground up.  Now, they are ready to open the dungeon to a very select group of clients.  A menagerie of pleasure and pain, the Supremacy promises to be Hux's most accomplished venture yet.Together, Kylo and Hux seek to reclaim themselves and their desires after years of denying themselves.  No longer subject to the expectations and demands of others, they are free to be whoever they want, but will the best of intentions be enough to hold their dreams together?  Or will outside forces work their way between them?Sequel to Reconditioning and Rebirth





	1. Welcome to the Supremacy

Leia woke to the sound of her private line ringing. The generic ringtone was hardly loud enough to hear from inside her nightstand drawer, but she’d trained herself to wake to it. Rolling over, she glanced at the man asleep beside her. Han had yet to stir, so she quickly answered the call before it woke him as well. She didn’t say anything as the call connected, knowing whoever it was would relay the message.

“Something’s happening. Door’s unlocked,” Poe’s voice was hushed as though he was afraid someone might be listening. 

Leia wanted to question him, but she hung up instead. Their side operation to find Ben wasn’t sanction and could pose a threat to both of their careers if it got out that they were using resources to locate Ben.

Carefully, Leia slipped out of bed and picked up her robe as she left the room. She wrapped it tightly around herself as she moved down the hallway to her private office. The chill in the house seemed worse than usual tonight as her mind tried to prepare itself for what she might be about to face. 

It had been close to a year since they’d had any sort of fresh lead on Ben. A year of exhausting every lead imaginable, yet still coming up short. Ben was hard to miss, and he’d never been subtle a day in his life. However, he’d gone off the grid, and no one seemed to have any idea where he’d disappeared to. More accurately, no one was willing to admit they had any idea where he was. The sway of the General was farther reaching than Leia could have ever imagined.

Even the video they’d been sent hadn’t led anywhere. It had showed that Ben had still been alive when it was recorded, but they’d been completely incapable of getting any location information from it. 

Leia was frustrated. It was weight on her relationship with Han, and she really wasn’t sure how much longer they could go on like this. It was affecting her work too—not that she’d ever let anyone see just how much it impacted her decisions. It was just always hanging there. An albatross. 

Walking into her office, she went straight to the safe behind the built-in bookshelf. She pulled the false shelf away from the wall and entered the code without turning on the lights. She removed the secure device she kept there, and closed the safe again. 

Taking a steadying breath as she closed the shelf again, she pressed her forehead to the edge of the shelf in front of her. 

“Come back to bed, Leia.” Han’s voice carried the same weariness that Leia felt in her bones. 

“I can’t, Han. If there’s a chance…”

“Let the kid handle it. It’s just going to kill a part of you to see whatever it is he’s found this time.”

“I can’t give up on him.”

“You aren’t. You’re just trusting it to Poe.”

“Han—”

Han’s arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her tightly to his chest. “I want our son back too. I want to take back all of the mistakes we made, but chasing shadows won’t fix any of that.”

Leia felt the first tear as it slipped past her firm walls and fell onto her cheek, blazing a path down to the corner of her mouth as though daring her to taste its bitterness.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let it go,” she said, stepping out of Han’s embrace and walking out of the office. She didn’t turn around to look at the broken man she was leaving behind because her own resolve was crumbling out beneath her.

The front door opened and closed on silent hinges as she let herself out of the condo. She closed her eyes as she entered the elevator, unwilling to look herself in the eye as she rode down to Poe’s floor.

Poe’s door was unlocked, as promised, and Leia slipped inside. He was waiting for her in the laptop he had set up in the living room. Like she had during their previous meetings, he had a noise machine going to drown out any conversation. However, she didn’t bother to greet him. She went to his side and took a seat, looking at Poe for confirmation.

Poe wrote on a notepad and held up a note reading:  _ it’s live _ . Leia nodded and finally looking at the screen.

* * *

The sound of hushed voices filtered through the large room. The dim lighting only added to the almost reverent mood within. 

Hux sat in his handcrafted armchair, which Kylo teasingly called his throne at every opportunity, looking out at the dungeon. Guests milled around enjoying delicacies displayed on the bodies of his best trained slaves. Other delicacies were carried around by slaves wearing little more than a harness, mask, and cage. The guests seemed to enjoy the spectacle as much as the food. That pleased him.

The whole point of the night was to show potential customers what he had to offer. It was a coming out of sorts. Introducing himself and his services to a new community. Hux knew that his reputation preceded him, but that was no reason to rest on his laurels. He would show these potential clients the true extent of his prowess, an indelible display of uninhibited sensual pleasure.

Hux had poured himself into every aspect of this venture. He’d gone through hell to reach this point; he’d put Kylo through hell to get here. 

Speaking of Kylo, Hux glanced to his right where Kylo knelt. He wore a hood that covered his entire head save for the nose holes stitched into it. His loyal slave wore nothing other than the hood, his collar, and Hux’s preferred cage. He knelt completely still in the stocks that Hux had built just for him. The sleek wood was polished and stained so dark that it gleamed almost black in the lighting of the dungeon. It was a toy he looked forward to fully exploring with his prize, and to see it finished with Kylo dutifully kneeling in it was breathtaking.

It was always a lovely sight to see Kylo with his thighs spread. His cage was locked to a small loop in the flooring which gave his back the most elegant arch to it to accommodate the tether, while also being forced to rest his head and wrists through the stocks. Hux had seen Kylo in every manner of undress, distress, and pleasure but it still shifted something deep inside of him that had long remained dormant before Kylo’s arrival. Just to see Kylo waiting patiently for him was a gift, and a part of Hux didn’t understand how anyone within the dungeon would focus on anything other than his perfect slave.

Taking a steadying breath, Hux pushed his biases out of his mind and let the shroud of the General wrap around him like a suit of armor. His breathing steadied, and his hands lost the tremble of nerves and exhaustion. He had sacrificed so much of himself to get here, and he needed to be in perfect form. Kylo deserved nothing less.  _ He  _ deserved nothing less.

Raising his hand, he motioned one of the slaves forward. The lithe bodied woman carried a tray of champagne flutes up the three steps to the dias Hux sat upon like a king. She bowed her head as she offered the tray, never looking in Kylo’s direction despite the spectacle he made. He had truly outdone himself in his selection.

Hux smiled as he took a glass. “See that the Captain gets a drink since she can’t leave her station,” the General told her. 

“Yes, Sir,” she said in a breathy whisper. “May I serve you in any other way, Sir?” 

“That is all, thank you. Be on your way.” Hux waved her offer with a gloved hand. He watched her curtsey before stepping down gracefully and moving across the dungeon to where Phasma stood milking a slave with an electro prod. He smiled as the slave carrying the tray didn’t even falter as Phasma shocked the man upon her approach, wringing a spray of come from him which seemed to delight the guests who surrounded the display. The Captain was incorrigible. 

Phasma’s eyes met his over the heads of those perusing the floor, and she gave him a knowing smirk behind her mask. The deep crimson of her lipstick stood out against the pale skin of the lower half of her face. A small gift was the least he could do when she’d come all this way for him.

Taking a sip of the champagne he’d chosen for the evening, Hux took one more look around the large room. His eyes paused on the variety of furniture he’d built himself with Kylo’s help. They’d built this place with their own hands, and it was time to present it.

Without another moment of hesitation, Hux rose from his seat. He raised his glass, and moments later a hush fell over the room. Slaves began to make their way through the crowd in earnest, offering champagne to those who did not already have a glass of their own. Others refilled empty glasses.

“It is rewarding to see such a tremendous turnout this evening. As those of you who know me understand, I take my work very seriously. Many would have you believe that sexwork is not real work, but they have often been my most fervent customers. People do not wish to face their darkest desires in the light of day, so they condemn those who feed those very needs, and those unafraid to embrace their own desires. Those of us here tonight embrace our desires, our flaws, and our strengths in equal measure. We understand that our darkest desires are just as valid as those we readily share with others.

“I have been given the unique opportunity to spend my career exploring those desires. I have confronted my own fantasies and fanned the flames of those who I have called my clients. I have honed a skillset so precise that I have brought pleasure to even the most reticent of clients. Even those with ulterior motives…” Hux glanced over to Kylo, who remained perfectly still.

“It was with that knowledge that I decided my retirement served no one, including myself. With that in mind, I committed to building what you see before you. A sanctuary where those prepared to surrender to their true desires may come and explore with others like themselves. A sanctuary dedicated pleasure and discipline, pain and punishment, praise and humiliation, and anything else our bodies and minds desire.

“Welcome to The Supremacy.” Hux tipped his glass up before bringing it to his lips.

The crowd raised their glasses in toast before the General motioned to the dias.

“For your pleasure, a demonstration.” He held out his empty glass, and a slave quickly approached and took it before the General adjusted his gloves.

The whole room faded away when the General turned to his slave. Kylo continued to wait patiently, hardly moving except as he breathed steadily. The hood would drown out most of the sounds in the dungeon, and the General knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kylo was in a meditative state as he waited.

“So good for me,” the General praised, stepping close enough that Kylo would be able to hear him even with the hood.

Kylo didn’t move or make a sound, but the General was aware of the tension in his shoulders easing. They were both ready for this to begin. I had been too long since they’d had a proper audience.

Walking around the stocks, the General took in the whole image of his slave. His thick muscles were covered in a sheen of sweat that glistened in the warm lighting of the stage. The position of his body keep every muscle engaged and defined for Hux’s eyes to feast upon, from the meat of his thighs to the breadth of his shoulders. The strength in every inch of Kylo’s body was always beautiful. The knowledge that such a powerful man knelt for him and did as he asked brough the General immeasurable pride and pleasure.

Gazing at his slave’s posture and how calm he remained brought the General into the scene. This wasn’t the sort of professional Dom space that he’d inhabited for years. This was organic, something he couldn’t necessarily control and certainly couldn’t fake. It fed more than just his professional pride; it nourished something deep inside of his soul.

“You are beautiful waiting like this for me, my prize,” the General praised, reaching down to rest his gloved palm over Kylo’s hooded head. It didn’t matter that there were two thick layers between them. Kylo still melted into the touch which only fueled the General’s own pleasure.

A heady sense of calm worked its way down his spine, drawing him deeper into their world where only their needs and desires existed. The General continued to stroke his slave’s head, knowing it would bring Kylo to that same state of peace. His fingertips glided down the buttery leather to the base of the hood where he fingered the collar that Kylo rarely removed these days. He could feel more than hear the shuddering breath that Kylo took, and it sent a pleasing tremor right through the General’s body.

“ _ Perfection _ .” The General stepped around the apparatus and dragged his fingertips down Kylo’s spine. He watched goosebumps rise in the wake of his fingers, and he knew that his slave was showing great restraint.

Kylo remained still as the General inspected him for all to see. He never so much as flinched as the General reached beneath him and pinched and twisted one of his nipples. His breathing barely changed as the General cupped his belly despite it being a move used to trigger Kylo’s memories of scenes when the General would fill him and force him to hold it until he physically couldn’t for a moment longer—all while the General cupped his belly and gently rubbed it. He didn’t move when the General inspected his cage or tugged his testicles. He remained still as the General touched the small of his back before spreading his cheeks to show his hole to their guests.

Hux had groomed him earlier that evening as he always did prior to a scene. The memory of trimming, shaving, and cleaning Kylo’s body until he was exactly how the General preferred him only heightened the General’s pleasure. Kylo always trusted his master to groom him, and it was a level of trust that Hux never took for granted. Hux had his own reasons for preferring to groom his slaves, but the fact that Kylo never fought or questioned it was like a drug.

Using one gloved finger, the General trailed it down the crease of his slave’s ass before teasing his hole. He took a steadying breath as he brought his finger lower until he reached the smooth skin between Kylo’s ass and balls. He pressed there, and the crowd gasped quietly as Kylo’s back arched more dramatically—like a prize-winning animal at a show, being moved into the perfect display.

The General reached further to unlock the chain that attached his slave’s cage to the floor. Kylo didn’t move even though he was freed, and the General gave him praise by running his hand down Kylo’s flank and over his hip and thigh.

Motioning with his free hand, the General beckoned a slave waiting beside the stage. The slave hurried forward, carrying a tray of implements the General had carefully chosen for the evening. Looking over the tools carefully, he ran his fingers lovingly over several of them. Just the feeling of them beneath his fingers brought a sense of satisfaction.

His fingers paused over the slim metal plug. It was a favorite toy of his. It was thin enough that his slave had to actively use his muscles to hold it in place, but it also had enough weight to it that the task became more and more difficult over time. Not to mention, it was shaped perfectly to create intense pleasure during impact play.

The General licked his lips as he lifted the plug, dipping it into the bowl of lubricant on the tray and bringing it to his slave’s ass. He continued to hold Kylo’s cheeks apart with one hand as he ran the plug down his crease with the other.

The General could feel all eyes on him as he teased his patient slave with the heavy plug. The metal glistened in the spotlight that shone down on the stage, illuminating their sensual display. He rotated the plug as he pressed it against Kylo’s hole, feeding off of that way Kylo showed no resistance. The blub of the plug practically melted right into him before the General pulled it back, rotating it again as he pressed it forward.

The General’s focus was solely on the way Kylo’s ass opened smoothly for the thin plug, like a lover accepting food from his fingertips. Once again, he pulled the toy back, soothing his slave with a gentle touch as a tremor took his body. A third time, he brought the plug to his slave’s body before pulling it back like the gentle tide. He was aware of how each time his slave grew more aroused, while continuing to maintain the position he’d been placed in. 

On the seventh cycle, the General let the plug sink in completely. He gave Kylo’s cheek a gentle pat once it was in place, and his slave immediately clenched around it to hold it in place. The General gave the plug a gentle tug, and it didn’t budge. He gave his slave another gentle pat as well as a soft kiss to the meat of his ass. He smiled at the tremor the affection sent through his slave.

Rising to his feet, the General presented his slave to their audience with an open motion of his hand. The audience applauded quietly as the General walked back to his slave’s head. He motioned again for the tray of implements, and within seconds the other slave was back at his side.

The General fell into the rhythm of the scene, experiencing the flow of it as if he was riding the gentle current of a river. There was peace in letting the current carry him, but underneath it all there was a power so elemental that drove it all. 

Picking up the key to the stocks, the General knelt again and unlocked the device that held his slave in place. He removed the padlock and placed it onto the tray before placing the key beside it. The tray was purely for showmanship because the master key to all of the devices was attached to a chain that rested against his chest. He would never let another soul carry the only key to his partner’s safety.

Kylo still did not move, even as the General lifted the top half of the device on its silent hinge. He didn’t adjust his position or move his head or hands which had been secured in the stocks. He was ever still, breathing steadily as he floated somewhere in the ether. 

The device locked in the open position once the General lifted it to a ninety degree angle. Only pulling the release at the hinge would allow it to be lowered again, but the General had no intention of lowering it again. 

Turning back to the tray, he lifted a leather lead. It was three feet in length, and it had the inverted sun embossed in the leather. He ran his fingers over the design as he turned once again to his slave. He attached it to the loop in Kylo’s collar then slipped his hand through the looped handle at the other end of the lead. 

The slave carrying his implements once again retreated, and the General took another moment to savor what belonged to him. He didn’t hesitate to run his fingertips down Kylo’s spine to offer silent praise. 

Pulling the lead taut, the General watched as his slave immediately removed his hands from the groove of the stocks and placed them on the floor. Another small tug of the lead and Kylo raised his head and chest. Once more and he raised his hide quarters until he was on all fours with his knees spread to display the cage hanging between his powerful thighs. 

The General considered for a moment how good his slave would have looked wearing his tail plug. However, the plug the General had chosen was better suited to what he intended to do to his slave. This one required a level of discipline that went beyond simple aesthetics. While the tail would have been visually stunning, this plug would bring them both a deeper satisfaction.

Turning on his heel, the General began to walk across the stage, and his slave immediately began to crawl alongside him. 

No words were necessary at this point with Kylo. They could go an entire scene in silence while being on the same page at all times. It was never predictable, but they were so attuned to each other that Hux could communicate an order or praise with a simple touch. That wasn’t to say they were always silent or even often silent, but it was a place they had reached together that spoke to the time and effort that they had put into their relationship.

The General paused before a cluster of onlookers, and his slave stopped with him then leaned back on his heels. The General motioned for the onlookers to come forward and inspect his prize. 

“Feel free to touch,” the General said, bringing a hand down to cup his slave’s head. He pulled Kylo’s face to him until it was pressed against his thigh. 

The guests moved forward and several reached out and touched Kylo’s arms or his muscular thighs with reverent hands. One ran her hand down his back and gasped as just how hard his muscles were, while another reached beneath him and touched his chest before trailing their fingers down to feel the heft of his testicles.

Kylo pressed his hooded face into his master’s body, trembling at the touch of others. 

Hux was well aware of Kylo’s fantasies of being touched by others while he was either bound or incapacitated in some way. It was one of the first fantasies he’d shared, and it was one they’d discussed extensively since they’d begun to scene together. It was something the General didn’t often feel comfortable exploring because there were so many factors he needed to be cognizant of for his slave’s safety, but tonight’s guests were all hand selected and it relieved some of his worries.

“Such a fine specimen,” one man praised, standing near Kylo’s hips and inspecting the musculature of his buttocks and thighs as Kylo kept his muscles engaged to hold the plug in place.

“Exquisite.” This came from the woman cradling Kylo’s testicles. Hux had personally inspected them after grooming him, ensuring that they met the General’s standards for a proper scene.

The General hummed at the praise. He took great pride in Kylo, and just hearing the appreciation of others fanned those feelings. A pleasant tingle began to form in his body as he watched others fawn over what was his.

“I look forward to seeing how he responds to what you have in store for him.” 

The General pressed his palm the the leather covering Kylo’s cheek. “You will not be disappointed,” he promised before removing his hand from his slave’s head and once again pulling the lead taut. 

Kylo lifted himself to all fours again, and the guests stepped back. Moving once again, the General guided Kylo around to the far side of the stage before stopping next to another group of onlookers. 

This time, he used the lead to guide Kylo to face away from the guests. Then he placed his palm to the back of his slave’s hand and applied pressure.

Kylo lowered his head to the floor, raising his ass in the air for inspection. The General stepped over him, standing with his legs spread so they rested on either side of Kylo’s ribs. He tucked them tightly against Kylo’s body as a way of showing praise, then he motioned for the slave holding his tools.

The General bent and gripped the slender plug. He patted his slave’s ass gently, and Kylo obediently loosened his muscles. The General carefully removed the plug and placed it onto the sterile pad on the empty portion of the tray. Then he held Kylo’s cheeks as wide as possible for the guests to view him. 

“Lovely.”

“So responsive.”

The General hardly listened to their words as he looked at the tray. Shaking his head, he motioned for a second slave to approach. This slave carried another tray of implements. He quickly chose a string of four heavy ben wa balls. Once again, he prepared them quickly using another bowl of lubricant waiting on this tray. 

Once the toy was prepared, the General lowered himself to sit on his slave’s back. His knees rested on the stage on either side of Kylo’s body, but most of his weight was balanced on his slave’s strong body. 

Holding the first ball firmly, he reached forward with his other hand and used his thumb and index finger to spread Kylo’s open. Then he pressed a slick finger all the way into his slave. He removed it almost immediately before reaching up and coating it in more lubricant. Once again he buried it in Kylo’s body, preparing him for what was to come next.

Kylo moaned softly as his master carefully prepared him for another demonstration. He gripped his master’s ankles which was as much as safety precaution—to allow him to safe word if necessary—as much as it was a comfort to be able to touch his master without reprimand.

The General didn’t waste time before he was coaxing the first ball into Kylo, watching with rapt attention as Kylo easily opened for it. The ball sank into him as Kylo’s ass stretched around it, accepting it greedily. The General soothed his palm over his slave’s ass as soon as it slid into place. He could see Kylo clenching around the toy, so he motioned for one of the guests to step forward. 

A slave immediately offered the man a medical glove, and the man quickly pulled it on without question.

“Hold the cord taut for me?” the General asked the man. He kept his tone light, letting the man know that he was welcome to decline. However, the man seemed eager to be chosen.

The man did as he was told, forcing Kylo to squeeze to keep the ball in place. The General placed his index finger against the cord attached to the ben wa balls and plucked it like he was playing an instrument. It created a satisfying vibration as he let it go.

Kylo made a garbled sound as the cord vibrated from how taut it was. The General smiled, loving that he could see just a hint of silver at his slave’s pucker. If Kylo was to unclench the barest bit, the ball would pop free. It was perfect.

“Don’t release it,” the General said before raising his hand and bringing it down on the meat of Kylo’s ass. 

The guests tittered and gasped as Kylo cried out, but the ball remained securely in Kylo’s ass. 

The General raised his hand again and brought it down on the other cheek. Once again, there was a muffled cry and impressed murmurs, but the ball remained in place. His own body was thrumming with pent up arousal as he watched his slave’s every reaction and felt his body beneath him.

“Thank you for your assistance,” he said, taking the cord from the man who seemed unable to tear his eyes away from Kylo’s clenched hole. Once he held the cord again, the General soothed his hand over Kylo’s ass before feeding the second ball into him. 

Stroking his palm up and down his slave’s thigh, he waited for Kylo to adjust to the intrusion before beckoning another guest forward. Another glove was offered and put on before Hux handed over the cord.

Once again, Kylo held the balls in as the General spanked him with his open palm. The guest seemed as affected as Kylo as they watched the way the second ball threatened to escape but wasn’t successful. 

The General was in a place of complete contentment as he took the cord back from his second helper. Instead of immediately adding the third ball, he gripped Kylo’s hips and pressed them back and forth.

Kylo began to shake his ass back and forth causing the two beads still hanging free to wag like a tail. The guests applauded as the General began to spank his slave even as he continued to wag his tail. 

After a minute of this, the General held his slave still again and quickly pressed the third and fourth ball into him. All that remained was the end of the cord with the metal ring to prevent if from getting lost inside of his slave. He could feel the weight of Kylo’s breaths as he was filled completely. His lungs expanded against the General’s legs that caged him in securely.

The General rose to his feet again, stepping back and pulling the lead taught once again. 

Kylo pushed himself up, moaning as the balls shifted within him. The General rubbed the base of his neck before moving around to the next group of guests. Kylo waddled beside him, but he kept pace with his master despite being full to capacity and struggling not to release any of the balls.

When the General stopped this time, he reached under his slave’s chest and guided him to lay on his back. He could see Kylo’s cock dripping and straining against its confines, and he knew that this little display was turning his slave on even as it completely humiliated him. 

Motioning to one of the slaves, the General chose a small vibrator from the offerings and he once again lowered himself to sit on his slave. This time he straddled his slave’s belly, and immediately Kylo’s hands went to grasp his hips. 

The General positioning Kylo’s legs wide before lifting his testicles away from his body. With one hand he activated the small vibrator and brought it to the smooth skin in front of his hole. 

Kylo roared as the vibrator stimulated his prostate while the balls put pressure on it from within. 

The guests were enthralled as Kylo cried out over and over. The General was relentless, applying pressure with the vibrator. 

Several onlookers gasped as the first orgasm overtook Kylo, wringing a scream from him as he lost control and the fourth ball slid free as his body spasmed. The General did not relent, continuing to milk him until a second wave forced another of the balls to work its way free.

Kylo was panting by this time, thighs quivering and hole hardly holding the second ball inside as the third and fourth swung free. The General was in his own state of euphoria, watching in a sort of trance as his slave experienced such pleasure. A part of him experienced what Kylo did, feeling almost free of his own body as he let go of everything that tethered him to himself and following the proverbial string that connected them.

The General beckoned one of the guests forward, and invited them to pull the remaining balls free as he soothingly rubbed his slave’s abdomen. He could feel Kylo’s body deflate as the last ben wa ball slipped free. 

One of the slaves took the toy from the guest and placed them onto the tray. The General took the slim plug again and slowly eased it back into Kylo. 

Rising once more, the General commanded Kylo to rise to his hands and knees. Finally, they made their way across the stage to the main attraction of the evening. At the center of the stage was a St. Andrew’s cross. The apparatus was built into the stage, so it was completely secure. It also had the ability to spin if the master so chose. It had taken the pair of them weeks to build, but it was a masterpiece. They had enjoyed hours of experimenting with it—to make certain that it was stable.

The General stopped in front of the cross, and removed the lead from his slave’s neck. 

Kylo sat up on his knees and waited patiently once again. Though he couldn’t see through the hood, his body seemed completely attuned to what was about to happen.

Taking several breaths, the General pushed the beginning of the scene out of his head. That was for their guests. This was for him and Kylo. 

Reaching down, the General slipped two fingers beneath Kylo’s collar. He guided him to stand using only those fingers. Once Kylo stood his full height, the General stepped behind him. 

Methodically, the General brought his hands to his slave’s shoulders. He ran his hands down his arms slowly, feeling every sinew and muscle as he touched his slave. Then he brought his hands down Kylo’s spine, and up his sides until they were tucked against his armpits.

“Mine,” the General whispered against the smooth leather of the hood. “All mine. You should see how envious they are seeing how beautifully you respond to my every command.”

The General continued to whisper praise that only Kylo could hear as he brought his hands around Kylo to caress his chest and down over his stomach. He cupped Kylo in his hands before bringing his hands down Kylo’s strong thighs and calves. He took his time, bringing himself to a state of calm as he took inventory of his slave’s whole body.

Finally, he took Kylo’s right wrist and raised it. “Show me how many fingers mean you are mentally and physically prepared to continue.”

Kylo raised his index finger for the General to see.

“Excellent. Show me that you need me to slow down.” The General’s voice was level as he watched Kylo’s fingers carefully.

Kylo raised two fingers this time, separating them so there was no confusing how many were displayed.

“Very good. Now show me how many mean stop.” He changed the wording each time to keep his slave focused and completely aware of what was being asked of him.

Kylo raised three fingers this time, once again keeping them spread for the General to see.

“My prize,” the General praised, running his hands over the hood and guiding Kylo a step forward until his chest was pressed against the cross. 

The General didn’t speak as he guided Kylo’s hands up to the restraints at the top of the cross. He carefully secured his right hand first, and Kylo immediately raised one finger without prompting. It pulled a sense of calm over the General like a weighted blanket. He hummed as he guided Kylo’s left hand into the other restraint. 

Once his arms were secured, the General knelt and soothed his palms over Kylo’s right leg before guiding him to spread it and securing it at the ankle. He did the same with the left, letting the ritual of it pull him deeper into his own space. 

Bringing his palms up the inside of Kylo’s legs, the General savored the way they trembled with anticipation. He leaned forward as he rose and pressed a feather-light kiss at the base of Kylo’s spine.

The strangled cry that wrestled its way out of Kylo’s lungs was enough to send a tremor of pleasure right to the General’s gut. He pressed the bulge in his pants to Kylo’s ass once he was standing, and he ground it against him.

Kylo’s breath hitched, and the General soaked up every shiver that ran through his slave’s body at the promise of that bulge against him.

“I want to hear you through the hood,” he said before pulling away and beckoning for the slaves carrying his implements. The General turned away from his slave in order to look at the tray of tools. He reached down and unbuttoned his right cuff before neatly rolling it up his forearm. He did the same to the left before running his fingertips over the tattoo on each forearm. He traced the sword from hilt to tip then ran his fingers to each point of the inverted sun on his other arm. 

The General could feel every eye in the dungeon glued to him as he prepared himself. He fed off of their desire, and he took pride in the power they gave to him. This is why he’d come back after so long. This was why having Kylo all to himself felt selfish in some ways. 

Hux had never really thought of himself as an exhibitionist, but the General missed this particular high after a while. Facing a room full of hungry eyes and knowing he would feed each and every one of them.

He felt the tethers ease, lifting him free of the confines he ordinarily kept himself to. In this moment, he was purely elemental—a god amongst the devoted, opening their eyes to the truth inside themselves.

* * *

Leia brought her fingers to her temple, turning away from the screen as the General stood before his audience. A part of her wished she had listened to Han. they were taunting them. This was clearly an intentional leak. 

“Are we getting anything?” she asked, though she already knew the answer.

“No. He’s got someone with far greater capabilities than us working for him.” Poe sounded frustrated. 

Leia wasn’t sure how he was taking this. Ben had been his friend for years before this case had brought everything down. She often questioned whether asking for Poe’s assistance was cuel, but she had done it anyway. 

“Perhaps we should shut this down,” she offered, feeling too tired.

“No, someone is trying to tell us something. I’m not giving up on this.”

Leia squeezed his shoulder, rising from the couch. “I’ll make us some tea.”

Poe nodded, never tearing his eyes away from the screen despite what played out on it.


	2. Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings at the end

Leia came back into the living room carrying two mugs of tea. Poe was still sitting there engrossed in whatever was happening on the screen. She recalled when Ben and Poe had first been partnered. They’d had a stakeout that lasted over a week, and Ben had bemoaned how talkative Poe had been. Focused but chatty, and it had wound Ben up so much. To look at him now, Poe had lost some of that restless energy, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was at least in part due to her and her family.

“I don’t know how he can do this,” Poe said, taking the mug Leia offered him without tearing his eyes away from the screen.

“Do what exactly?” There was a whole list of things that Leia couldn’t believe Ben would do, but Poe’s comment seemed more specific.

“This feed’s been live for hours. Ben’s been up there the entire time in that fucking hood. How don’t his knees hurt from kneeling? How isn’t he suffocating in that thing? How hasn’t he had to piss?” Poe’s tone was more impressed than horrified—a hint of admiration for Ben’s ability.

“You know as well as anyone how stubborn he can be.”

“This is beyond stubborn. Ben freaked out once when I approached him from behind when he was listening to a confession on a set of headphones. He was conscious of blind spots to an obsessive degree; saved our asses a few times. But look at him. He can’t see anything unless they’ve got some magic going on under that mask. He probably can’t hear much. He’s completely naked, and he seems calmer than I’ve ever seen him.”

“He feels safe.” The words tasted like ash on her tongue. How could Ben feel safe in such a place? How could he feel safe when there was a hardened criminal standing behind him holding a weapon? How could he feel safe around complete strangers when he’d never felt so around his own family?

* * *

Picking up his beloved crop from the tray, the General held it up for inspection before giving it several test swings. It cut through the air with a clean swish which sent a shiver up the General’s spine. He loved all of the tools of pleasure, pain, and humiliation that he had, but there was something so satisfyingly utilitarian about the crop that fed the General’s tastes perfectly.

With one final swing, the General turned to his prize and feathered the end of the crop down his spine like a caress. He licked his dry lips as Kylo shivered. He loved to play with Kylo’s anticipation, keeping him fully present. There was an intimacy in knowing how fully attuned they were to each other in moments like this. Even without touching or facing one another, the General could read his slave’s every breath, and Kylo could certainly read the pauses and the thrill of waiting for the perfect moment.

The crowd watching their every move once again faded into the ether, leaving just the two of them. The General smiled as he fluttered the crop across his slave’s shoulders, pulling another shudder from him.

The General could watch Kylo’s body respond for hours. The small movements of his muscles, when he was holding himself together, were intoxicating. If ever there was an addiction the General would submit to, it would be the high of admiring Kylo’s controlled power.

Dragging the crop down his slave’s spine, his eyes were glued to the drops of sweat he collected on the head of the crop. He was overcome for a moment by the desire to follow that same path with his tongue—to taste the decadence that was Kylo.

“You give me your beauty, but will you give me your pain as well?” the General asked, drawing the crop back and bringing it to his lips. His tongue darted out, taking a taste of his slave.

The only indication that Kylo heard the question was a single raised finger to indicate he was ready. The General smiled at how far Kylo had come in using signals and understanding submission on a level that may have even surpassed Hux.

Taking a breath, the General stepped to the side and flicked the crop. It caught Kylo in the center of his left cheek and caused the skin to ripple pleasingly. 

Kylo hardly flinched, absorbing the impact like it was a fly landing on him rather than a hit from the General’s favored toy.

The General didn’t immediately hit him again. Instead, he went back to trailing his crop across Kylo’s skin, this time dragging it down the back of his right thigh. He wanted Kylo fully aware of his body and completely in the moment. He wouldn’t accept anything less than all of Kylo.

Instead of giving attention to his other leg, the General gave three swats in rapid succession to Kylo’s right cheek. The skin blossomed in pink as the blood rushed to the surface.

Still, Kylo didn’t flinch or cry out—not that the General expected him to. His slave was too well trained for a couple of swats to break his composure. 

The General tensed his forearm and gave several light swats to Kylo’s ribs. This made Kylo flinch, and the General grinned, knowing that it had to tickle. It was the sort of thing that would get him a smart remark if they were playing alone. 

“Discipline.” He said that single word firmly, and Kylo ceased to move, even to breathe for a moment. “Better.” 

Adjusting his gloves once more, the General took a stable stance and raised the crop high. “Breathe for me,” he ordered, keeping the crop aloft. 

Kylo took measured breaths as he released the tension from his shoulders and spine. He kept his posture tall, but he was looser and ready for the impact play that was to follow.

As soon as Kylo raised his index finger, the General let his muscles relax and brought the crop down with a truly satisfying crack. He didn’t stop after a couple swats though. He worked Kylo over with methodical swings. He kept his arm loose so the movements were natural. 

The crop cracked against Kylo’s skin before swiftly moving back. He swung again, catching the upper portion of the opposite cheek. He let loose, falling into a rhythm even as he was completely aware of Kylo’s body.

Each time the crop connected with Kylo’s skin, it blossomed in a pink that matched the roses that surrounded the property. The General could keep this up for hours, but he kept a keen eye to Kylo’s breathing and the colors blooming over his back and thighs. 

A part of him was aware of the audience, and he could tell that they were as swept up in the scene as he was. Small bouts of applause would come to life from time to time as he changed his angle or the weight of his swing. Murmurs and gasps would break the silence between strikes as Kylo’s body began to tremble without his consent.

The General had worked Kylo over enough times to know his limits, and while the goal this evening was not to push those limits, he wanted the crowd to see just what Kylo Ren was capable of. 

“I asked for you to sing for our guests,” the General spoke calmly, but he raised his voice to be heard through the hood.

Kylo’s back arched as the General gave him a particularly hard rap to the meat of his shoulder. His voice rang out even through the thick leather, sounding hoarse and tortured. 

It went straight to the General’s gut, blossoming into a heady arousal as Kylo continued to let himself vocalize his pain. 

Kylo’s body sagged and trembled before he used the restraints to pull himself back up. His voice was raw as he sobbed. Only those closest to the stage would be able to hear that precious sound, but the General could. He could hear it echo in the marrow of his bones as he took the crop to Kylo’s ass in a flurry of relentless strikes.

Kylo’s ass was quickly becoming a deeper red. His breath hitched slightly, but he accepted the pain beautifully. Once again, he held his shoulders back proudly, showing strength even in discipline.

The General didn’t stop until beads of sweat tumbled down Kylo’s reddened skin. The color turned from red and began to deepen to purple when the General gave him one final swat that left Kylo screaming until his voice abandoned him. Not until the skin threatened to split or crack beneath the crop did the General slow his movements, once again settling into stroking his slave’s heated skin with his crop in a tender caress. It was this that broke Kylo’s resolve, causing him to whimper and shudder against the contrasting sensations. 

The General licked his lips, watching the light catch the sheen of sweat covering Kylo’s welted skin. The room was silent as the General tucked the crop beneath his arm and stepped forward until there was but a hair’s breadth between Kylo’s skin and the General’s uniform.

“Who do you belong to?” the General asked.

“You.” Kylo’s voice was muffled and raspy beneath the hood, but the General understood.

“You can feel their hungry eyes on you, can’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You are mine, yet you crave their touch on your vulnerable skin.”

Kylo’s body writhed as a shiver passed through him at the mere suggestion.

“Yes, master.”

The General hummed, tugging one of his gloves off and trailing his bare fingertips down Kylo’s spine. The shiver that went through Kylo’s body was more pronounced than the others.

“Do I not satisfy you? Do I not give you everything?” the General asked, pressing his thumb roughly against one of the welts on Kylo’s ass.

“You give me more than I deserve, sir.”

“I do...and yet, you desire more. What shall I do with you, my prize?” The General turned just enough to present his profile. He removed the handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket and used it to dab at the sweat across the back of his neck.

He could see Kylo gripping he restraints with white knuckles, but one finger remained raised. He smiled, slowly leaning closer to Kylo. He didn’t let their bodies touch, knowing that Kylo’s skin was like a livewire, and even the smallest contact would be like his hardest strike. 

Instead, he stepped to Kylo’s side and reaching between him and the apparatus. He gripped Kylo’s testicles in his hand and squeezed just enough to draw his attention fully.

Kylo whimpered, but he did not move.

“I think I will let them see just how beautiful your ass looks covered in bruises. What do you think, my prize?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, sir, what?” The General prompted him, always expecting a full response.

“I think we should let them see me, sir,” Kylo spoke clearly despite how deep Hux knew him to be. 

“You never cease to amaze me, my prize,” the General said, releasing Kylo’s testicles and bringing his hand up to reverently touch Kylo’s collar. That received a soft moan that only they could hear. “My pride.”

The General reached down and released Kylo’s feet from their restraints. Then he carefully checked them for broken skin or poor circulation. When he was satisfied, he rose and gripped Kylo’s forearms. 

“Lean against the cross for me,” he ordered.

Kylo pressed himself to the sturdy frame and waited patiently, easily slipping back into his own world of pleasure and pain.

“What are you feeling?” the General asked, releasing Kylo’s non-dominant hand and massaging the skin of his wrist.

Kylo took several slow breaths without answering. The General waited patiently, continuing to touch his wrist with gentle fingers.

“I feel very weightless. Direction is…” he trailed off, tilting his head slightly back and forth. “...fluid?” 

“Do you have the spins?” the General asked, knowing that lightheadedness could go unnoticed in the heat of a scene.

“Not spinning. More like I’m at the bottom of a pool. Weightless and direction is meaningless...suspended.” His words were slow and deliberate.

The General pressed two fingers against Kylo’s inner wrist, telling him that they were slowing down without alerting their audience. Kylo nodded before pressing himself even closer to the cross.

“If I remove the last restraint, can you stand on your own?”

“I believe so, Master.”

The General bit his lip at the way the title always affected him. “I will catch you if you fall,” he promised as he reached for Kylo’s other wrist and unfastened the restraint.

“You always do.”

The General gasped at how those words sank right into his chest and seemed to radiate through his entire body. 

“I always will. Now, step away from the cross when you are ready.”

The General stepped back and waited for Kylo to follow. His slave didn’t do so right away, but he wasn’t in a hurry. He wanted Kylo to take the time he needed. Few things brought him as much pride as Kylo actively self monitoring and regulating himself during a scene. The General would always take care of him, but Kylo had come so far from pushing himself right beyond his own limits to prove his strength—they both had.

“May I have help, sir?” Kylo asked after a moment. His voice was loud enough, and clear enough that the crowd could hear it in the silence of the room.

Whispers circulated through the crowd as they all waited for the General’s response with bated breath.

The General did not leave them wondering long. He stepped forward took the crop from beneath his arm and dropped it to the stage. The impact rang out in the silence of the room, and he stepped forward, taking Kylo’s outstretched hand in his own. He brought it to his lips and kissed his knuckles before using it to guide Kylo forward.

Kylo stepped toward him on shaky legs, but he didn’t sway. The General took him beneath the elbows and squeezed the skin that had been untouched by his crop. Kylo leaned into the embrace, pressing his hooded head to the General’s shoulder.

They stood there completely still for several moments. Whispers continued to circulate, but there was a sense of awe in the air as the General let his slave lean on him mid-scene. 

The General brought his hand up to cradle the back of Kylo’s head, stroking it through the hood. He was careful not to let his fingers stray beneath the line of the collar, but he kept his strokes firm. He kept track of Kylo’s measured breaths, and he counted the beats of his heart. Kylo wasn’t in distress though. He just needed support.

Kylo nodded against the General’s shoulder, but before he began to pull again, the General tipped his head down and pressed a kiss to the hood.

The whispers turned to gasps at the General’s tenderness. He paid them no mind as he let Kylo straighten without assistance. He smiled at his slave even though Kylo could not see him.

“You please me,” he said before retrieving the lead and attaching it to Kylo’s collar. “Show them how good you are.”

Kylo followed as the General led him to the first step. The General pressed his fist to Kylo’s chest before stepping down two steps. “Step,” he said, keeping his fist to Kylo’s skin. Kylo stepped down carefully, stopping on that step as the General increased the pressure against his skin. They repeated the process until they were at the bottom of the steps and in the middle of the crowd.

“Follow.”

The General led his slave through the crowd which parted for them. He led them to a tantra chair stationed on the other side of the dungeon. He seated himself on it then guided Kylo to straddle his lap. Leaning back, he guided Kylo to rest against his chest, so his back and behind would not press against the leather of the chair.

The crowd circled them, sipping champagne as the General carefully stroked Kylo’s abused back, sending tremors through his body. 

Feeling bold, the General motioned for his slaves. When the first arrived he reached down to remove the plug from Kylo. As it slid free, Kylo sagged against him more.

“Undo me,” the General ordered against Kylo’s head.

Kylo reached between them and unbuckled his belt and undid his fly as the General lifted a condom off the tray. He pressed it into Kylo’s palm before dipping his own fingers into the bowl of lubricant.

He could feel every eye on him as he wrapped his slick fingers around his cock and stroking it before guiding Kylo to straddle it. Kylo gripped his shoulders tightly as he sank down onto him. 

Once Kylo was settled, Hux motioned to his guests. “You may touch him as he takes his reward. Mindful of the bruises, and no genital contact.”

Kylo trembled as the General laid out the rules. He could tell that Kylo was wrapped up in the anticipation of countless hands touching him as he fucking himself on the General’s cock. 

When the first brave guest stepped forward and ran her fingers down Kylo’s chest, Kylo let out a strangled moan and began to ride the General in earnest.

“What is it, my prize? You love to be touched, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo panted, straightening up in the General’s lap.

Several other guests stepped forward and began to touch and pet Kylo. They whispered to each other as Kylo reacted to them without restraint. He moaned loudly through the hood when a touch felt good or he’d shiver and lose his rhythm.

It was mesmerizing. The General had no other word for it. Kylo’s chest was covered in glistening sweat as he rode him with abandon. His head lolled from side to side as his body moved in a fluid rhythm. 

The crowd became bolder as neither Kylo nor the General denied them. Hands grasped Kylo’s thighs, testing how firm his muscles got as he rose and fell on the General’s cock. Others rubbed his shoulders or toyed with his nipples. One man took Kylo’s hand and traced his broad fingers while another traced his tattoos.

They were swallowed up by the crowd, yet the General was still fully attuned to his slave. He was aware of every hand that touched his body, and every eye that feasted upon them.

“Hold his wrists,” Hux said, and several people immediately grasped Kylo’s wrists, holding him firmly. 

The General wrapped his fingers around Kylo’s hips and began to thrust up into him, taking over their rhythm.

Kylo growled and cried out as his was held still for the General to do as he pleased. It fed the hunger within the General as Kylo struggled. He kept himself present, reading Kylo’s every twitch and growl. However, he also took back control.

The crowd was engrossed. They continued to touch Kylo, but it was with reverence when the General was drilling into him. Like touching him might transfer some of that pleasure directly into them. Perhaps on some level it did.

“You will come for them.” The General kept the order firm, knowing the tone was necessary to reach Kylo wherever he was floating. Sure enough, Kylo’s back arched when he was given permission to lose himself. 

He didn’t immediately come apart, but his body became pliant, letting the General have his way. He stopped fighting the restraining hands, and he let his head loll back.

The General knew the moment before it happened that Kylo was going to have an explosive orgasm. It was more intuition from over a year together that told him rather than any solid piece of evidence. However, as soon as the thought registered, Kylo’s body went rigid, and he cried out.

Kylo shook and cried as his body released the pent up tension within it. His cock dribbled pathetically in its cage, but he found release just the same. When the only movement left in his body was the ragged rise and fall of his chest, the General spoke.

“Let him fall,” he said. 

Immediately, the hands that held Kylo let him go, and he sagged against the General’s clothed chest. The General pressed a kiss to his hood and stroked the back of his head as he wrapped his other arm around Kylo’s back.

“You may still touch,” the General said softly as Kylo rested against him. 

Once again, reverent fingers trailed over Kylo’s sweaty skin before retreating. People came and went, touching Kylo and complimenting the General on his exquisite slave. 

Hors d'oeuvres began to circulate again, and conversation started up as the General continued to sit there with Kylo against him. He could hear the excitement of the guests. Several were already claiming they would be purchasing the top tier package that was available. Others wanted to know how the General was so successful with his slaves.

The General let their words pass over him, choosing to immerse himself in Kylo as they let the natural lull in their scene happen. He doubted any of the guests expected them to continue. They’d been at it over an hour already. However, they could make a scene last all day when they were alone. They embraced the natural breaks that presented themselves without pulling out of the scene completely.

Sometimes the General would leave Kylo to meditate on his behavior for hours, allowing his body to prepare while keeping his mind sharp. Other times, sleep would take one of them after a particularly taxing scene, but they’d pick right back up after recharging. They’d learned together that extended scenes were less draining in the long run than scenes that didn’t come to a natural completion. 

“What do you feel?” the General asked, as Kylo began to shift uncomfortably.

“The bruises.”

“Where?”

“My buttocks and shoulders.” 

The General had trained Kylo to say buttocks instead of ass because it made Kylo uncomfortable. Not the sort of discomfort that was cruel, but the discomfort that came from being unable to distance himself with vulgar language. It created a vulnerability when he had to articulate exactly where he felt discomfort and it stoked the need within them both.

“How much discomfort are you in?”

“Nothing concerning, sir.”

“That is not what I asked.”

“I can feel the tingle in my skin, but it’s more annoying than painful. It is hard to sit still without feeling it itch.”

“Can you stand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then do so. I will guide you back to the stage.”

* * *

Poe blinked at the screen. Leia had gone to his home office to see if there was any chatter over their usual channels about this feed. It had taken some nudging, but she’d finally left the room as Ben and the General left the stage. 

Running his fingers through his hair, Poe tried to quell his frustration. Nothing about what Ben was doing looked coerced. He’d gone of his own free will. He’d chosen this life. Hunting him down to drag him home seemed counterproductive for all of them. 

As much as it pained him to believe it, Ben didn’t want to come home. He didn’t want to be an agent anymore. He didn’t want to be Ben Solo, son of legendary FBI agents. He wanted to be Kylo Ren, and whatever that entailed.

“Fuck me. This is going to be a long night,” Poe groaned as he watched the entwined lovers begin to move again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: exhibitionism, group sex, impact play, sub space, sadism, bondage, sensory deprivation


End file.
